This invention relates to optical transmission apparatus and, more specifically, to a connector device for optical fiber light-wave guides and method of fabricating same.
In recent years, significant advances have been made in the technology of transmitting information with low loss by light beams through thread-like optical glass fibers. The use of light as a carrier of information is of great commercial interest since optical fibers promise much more channel capacity than microwave waveguides and electrically conducting transmission wires. The fibers are inexpensive and compact, and they are compatible with transmitters, repeaters and receivers of miniature size.
In practical light-wave or optical transmission systems, there is a need for connectors to couple optical fibers together. Installation and maintenance of such systems will require insertion, removal and testing of network components which entails connecting and disconnecting optical fibers. It is desirable if such connectors of optical fibers are small, convenient to use, relatively maintenance free, and provide high transmission efficiency for the passage of light between the optical fibers being joined. Obviously, the connectors should also be relatively inexpensive to make.
Various connectors have been devised, but the susceptibility of the optical fiber to surface defects and the inherent deviation in the diameter of manufactured fibers have hampered prior art connectors from fulfilling all of the desirable properties of an ideal connector. One approach that appears promising is to mold the connector body around the optical fiber. However, due to the small cross-sectional dimensions and attendant tolerance deviations of manufactured optical fibers, such molded connector bodies must have a precise shape.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a precisely molded connector which does not require additional machining to remove surface defects.